greenmousestudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Green Mouse Animation stock sound effects
This article contains a whole entire list of Green Mouse Animation stock sound effects that are mostly sound effects from the Warner Bros./Cartoon Trax/Hollywood Edge/Hanna-Barbera/Gene Deitch/Turner/Network sound effects libraries! Funny-to-Terrified Screams Howie Scream (Yeaaargh!!) * Shnookums and Meat: Cabin Fever (heard when Shnookums and Meat saw the disaster caused by the earthquake after opening the window curtains) * Timon and Pumbaa: Roach Motel (The hotel owner does this when he sees the mess the roaches made when he opens the door to look at the hotel's inside to see it is neat and tidy but was wrong when he does this scream as the hotel building collapsed to a bajillion pieces!) * Riley and Jordan: To Agrabah and Back (Varian does this every time he and Jordan get thrown out of the gates of Agrabah by Razoul and the Palace Guards who are in hypnotic control by the villainous Abis Maul and his henchmen Haroud Hazi Bin) * The Fairly OddParents: Too Many Timmy's (heard when Timmy sees Vicky the Babysitter as a devil) Wilhelm Scream (Aaagh!!) * Beauty and the Beast (1991 Disney film) (one of the villagers does this off-screen from outside the castle just after Chip says to Belle and her father Maurice "You guys gotta try this thing!") * Aladdin (1992 Disney film) (one of the Agrabah citizens does this while The Agrabah Palace is carried off the ground by a gigantic Genie under Jafar's control) * Riley and Jordan: To Agrabah and Back (Jordan does this every time he and Varian get thrown out of the gates of Agrabah by Razoul and the Palace Guards who are in hypnotic control by the villainous Abis Maul and his henchmen Haroud Hazi Bin) * Mickey Mouse: Runaway Brain (Dopey does this when he gets hit with Grimhilde's apple of doom in a Mortal Combat-style video game that Mickey was playing after Minnie says to him in anger "From now on, you can date that stupid video game!") Hanna-Barbera Terrified Man Scream (Aaaaaaaagh!!!) * Shaun the Sheep: Hiccups (Shirley does this as she sees the Farmer's rear-end from the open bathroom window of the Farmer's house much to her own horror and she does this scream, curing her hiccups in the process) Warner Bros Hen Funny Squawk (Ba-caaaaww!!!!) * Moana (2016 Disney film) (HeiHei does this every time HeiHei freaks out over being on the boat with Moana) Zip-Throughs and Heavy Thuds Warner Bros Road Runner Zip-Through * TBA Warner Bros-DePatie-Freleng Boulder Wham * Mickey Mouse: Turkish Delights (When Donald and Goofy collapse to the ground after running into each other while chasing Mickey) * Minnie Mouse: Doggone Biscuits (When Pluto's muscular foot stomps to the sidewalk floor before Mickey calls out in delight "Pluto, you're ripped!") * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (when Pete falls down flat on his face after he gets thrown out of Rocky's diner by the diner's manager after Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger expose Pete as a bad diner employee via video security camera footage) * Bancy and Company: Bowling Time! (When Lexus was walking to the soda machine, a noise can be heard that she falls down on the ground! However, she gets up after that.) Warner Bros Mallet Whack (A) * Shnookums and Meat: Cabin Fever (When Shnookums slaps Meat across the face after Meat was freaking out over seeing the disaster caused by the earthquake) Warner Bros Mallet Whack (B) * TBA Warner Bros Mallet Whack © * TBA Warner Bros-DePatie-Freleng Heavy Thud (A) * TBA Warner Bros-DePatie-Freleng Heavy Thud (B) * TBA Hanna-Barbera Coconut Hit * TBA Network Metallic Mallet Bang * Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble (When Roger Rabbit hits himself on the head with his own mallet after seeing the surgery operation bed) * Mickey Mouse: The Prince and the Pauper (When Pluto lands in a huge pile of snow after one of the weasel guard threw him out) * The Five Emotions: Joy's Date (When Cupid Mickey hits Jordan's Joy on the head with a love mallet after his attempts to shoot love arrows at the back of Jordan's Joy backfire on him) * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (When Disgust hits Joy on the head with a mallet just after Joy says after coming up with such a wacky idea "I got one! Let's start a band! We'll just call ourselves, uh, The Archies!") * Balto (1995 Universal/Spielberg animated film) (When one of the sled dogs leap onto Nikki's head into the snow before jumping off him after he apologizes to him) Jews Harp Boings and Twangs Warner Bros Jews Harp Boing (A) * TBA Warner Bros Jews Harp Boing (B) * TBA Warner Bros Vibrating Wooden Twang (A) * TBA Warner Bros Vibrating Wooden Twang (B) * TBA Warner Bros Vibrating Wooden Twang © * TBA Sports Warner Bros Gunshot (A) * TBA Warner Bros Gunshot (B) * TBA Hollywood Edge Baseball Bat Hit Ball * TBA Network Pinball Machine * TBA Network Coin Drop Into Slot * TBA Running and Walking Warner Bros Road Runner Speed-Running * TBA Hanna-Barbera Temple Block Gallop * TBA Hanna-Barbera Bongo Run * TBA Hanna-Barbera Fast Run Gallop * TBA Bulb Horn Honks and Timpani Drum Boinks Cartoon Trax Short Bulb Horn Honk * The Little Mermaid (Animated Disney TV Series): Message In The Bottle (When the sea-dragon plops a party hat on Ariel's head) * The Five Emotions: Joy's Date (heard every time when Jordan's Joy falls down on the seat of his pants and was heard again four-to-six times when one of the four Crazy Pete clones started honking Joy's nose before Jordan's Joy scares the living daylights out of all four Crazy Pete clones with a picture of Chef Louis' angry face) * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (heard when Joy falls down on the seat of her dress after slipping on a sudsy bar of soap while she and four other emotions were sneaking into the diner from behind Pete's back) * The Replacements: Ball Hogs (when Todd Daring falls flat on his face after Moose escorts Todd to the exit slide after confronting Jacobo due to Todd's jealousy over Jacobo catching the football instead of him) Cartoon Trax Head Bonk w/ Horn (A) * The All-New Dennis the Menace: Lock, Stock and Grumble (when the redheaded woman falls down on the seat of her yellow dress after is startled by Dennis jumping into the bathroom through the open window while she and her husband are touring Dennis' family house) * The Five Emotions: Joy's Date (when Joy falls down on the seat of her dress while playing a blindfolded version of Marco Polo with Jordan's Joy) * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (when Joy falls down on the seat of her dress every time she and Sadness and Disgust and Fear and Anger get thrown out of Rocky's diner by Pete) Cartoon Trax Head Bonk w/ Horn (B) * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (when Sadness falls down on the seat of her pants every time she and Joy and Disgust and Fear and Anger get thrown out of Rocky's diner by Pete) Cartoon Trax Head Bonk w/ Horn © * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (when Disgust falls down on the seat of her dress every time she and Joy and Sadness and Fear and Anger get thrown out of Rocky's diner by Pete) Cartoon Trax Horn Bonk (with Bell) * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (when Fear falls down on the seat of his pants every time he and Joy and Sadness and Disgust and Anger get thrown out of Rocky's diner by Pete) Cartoon Trax Horn Bonk (without Bell) * The Five Emotions: Diner Dilemma (when Anger falls down on the seat of his pants every time he and Joy and Sadness and Disgust and Fear and get thrown out of Rocky's diner by Pete) * Lizzie McGuire: Movin' On Up (When Lizzie McGuire's cartoony self falls down on the seat of her pants after jumping so high) Cartoon Trax-Disney Tweedledum Honk * Alice in Wonderland (1951 Disney film) (Tweedledum does this every time as he honks) Cartoon Trax-Disney High-Pitched Tweedledum Honk * The Emperor's New School: Show Me The Monkey (When Kuzco falls down on the seat of his school clothes (along with the medium, low, lower and lowest pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) after trying to rock-climb back up to Kuzco Academy) Cartoon Trax-Disney Meduim-Pitched Tweedledum Honk * The Emperor's New School: Show Me The Monkey (When Kuzco falls down on the seat of his school clothes (along with the high, low, lower and lowest pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) after trying to rock-climb back up to Kuzco Academy) Cartoon Trax-Disney Mid-Low-Pitched Tweedledum Honk * The Five Emotions: Joy's Date (when Joy falls down on the seat of her dress after slipping on a banana peel) * The Emperor's New School: Show Me The Monkey (When Kuzco falls down on the seat of his school clothes (along with the high, medium, low, lower and lowest pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) after trying to rock-climb back up to Kuzco Academy) * The Replacements: The Rizzle (when Todd Daring falls up and down towards Dick Daring (along with the low, lower and lowest pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) as part of his four-time honking fall after tumbling downstairs towards Dick Daring) Cartoon Trax-Disney Low-Pitched Tweedledum Honk * The Emperor's New School: Show Me The Monkey (When Kuzco falls down on the seat of his school clothes (along with the high, medium, mid-low, lower and lowest- pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) after trying to rock-climb back up to Kuzco Academy) * The Replacements: The Rizzle (when Todd Daring falls up and down towards Dick Daring (along with the mid-low, lower and lowest pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) as part of his four-time honking fall after tumbling downstairs towards Dick Daring) Cartoon Trax-Disney Lower-Pitched Tweedledum Honk * The Replacements: The Rizzle (when Todd Daring falls up and down towards Dick Daring (along with the mid-low, low and lowest pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) as part of his four-time honking fall after tumbling downstairs towards Dick Daring) Cartoon Trax-Disney Lowest-Pitched Tweedledee Honk * The Replacements: The Rizzle (when Todd Daring falls up and down towards Dick Daring (along with the mid-low, low and lower pitched pitched versions of the Tweedledum Honk) as part of his four-time honking fall after tumbling downstairs towards Dick Daring) Cartoon Trax-Disney Tweedledee Honk * Alice in Wonderland (1951 Disney film) (Tweedledee does this as he honks every time) Warner Bros Short High Sharp Horn Toot * TBA Warner Bros Short Medium Sharp Horn Toot * TBA Warner Bros Short Low Sharp Horn Toot * TBA Warner Bros Low Raspberry Horn Toot (Single Toot) * TBA Warner Bros Low Raspberry Horn Toot (Double Toot) * TBA Turner Harpo's Horn Honk A * TBA Turner Harpo's Horn Honk B * TBA Network Space Honk * TBA Hanna-Barbera Bulb Horn-Break Drum Hit * TBA Hanna-Barbera Old Funny Bulb Horn Honk * TBA Cartoon Trax-Humongous Putt-Putt's Horn (Single Honk) * TBA Cartoon Trax-Humongous Putt-Putt's Horn (Triple Honk) * TBA Cartoon Trax-Hanna-Barbera Timp Doink * TBA Cartoon Trax Small Tight Timpani Drum Bounce * TBA Cartoon Trax Timpani Drum Hit * TBA Cartoon Trax Timpani Drum Bounce * TBA Hanna-Barbera Timp Rise * TBA Hanna-Barbera Heavy Timp Rise * TBA Hanna-Barbera Solid Timp Rise * TBA